I Loved You for a Thousand Years
by strwbrie
Summary: "I want you to be my girlfriend." / One-shot


Hi there again. Here I am. :)) Seriously, I ain't gonna sleep because of this fanfiction of mine. I still don't know how's my grammar, though. My brain is oh so dead by now. I'm so sorry, I'm gomen. This is only the effect because of boredom. Yes and I know they'll be OOC in this fiction, I'm warning you; thanks. I don't want to rant nonsense things anymore, okay? Let's go to the fanfiction already! 8D

* * *

He was dragging me for some reasons.

I don't know why, though. But I'm telling you, it's really annoying. I'm supposed to eat my lunch! What does he even want anyway? To be honest, his hand feels warm… And I can really feel it.

Okita Sougo, the so-called bishounen of the school, was now gripping my wrist. Furthermore, he was like a star in school, but I don't ever see him like that. He's just a stupid sadist as always.

He plays like a prince, too. And that thought made my blood boil up to 100 degrees Celsius.

I watched his back; I can feel his face was as cold as ever, blank as ever. I don't know what he's thinking. Even so, I'm still worried that I couldn't get the chance to eat my bento for lunch. It was Papi's homemade bento, for God's sake. It was a very special one; especially it was made by my dad.

Footsteps were heard, but it's just like the world is so empty for me.

"Could you please tell me where are we going?" I complained.

No reply.

"Oi! Sadist!"

Still no reply.

I tried removing his hand but it was hopeless. His grip was too powerful that I couldn't even overcome even with my Yato blood. Something must be wrong.

Or I can feel the growing warmth.

"OI, YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR OOO IF YOU DON'T STOP DRAGGING ME ALONG WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE ARE WE GOING AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU."

He stopped and looked at me with his red orbs. I can feel that he's serious about this. His eyebrows knotted, and his knuckles became white. He was also a bit shade of pink for the first time. It was disgusting, I daresay.

The fresh wind swept by and it made me calm down a bit. It was 12:30 pm to be exact, and here I am, being stupid for standing in front of the sadist. Actually, he dragged me starting from the rooftop where we always eat up lunch to the ground floor and now we're in the backyard. Define far. He was silent. He was panting. I estimated that he was like that for about three minutes.

"Oi. I order you to speak!"

"You're not my master to serve, stupid," he deadpanned. He's still the usual jerk that I know.

That made me shut up.

I can feel that a vein popped through my head, and I guess it was really obvious. Yes, I know that everyone knows that we're rivals and we never get along. But this is the very first time we talked calmly without fists or kicks.

"So, what do you want?" I curiously asked. I guess no one wouldn't be curious about being dragged by your own rival, am I right?

He smirked. I know what it means.

"I'm going to say this only once, so listen carefully. Every word should be inside your head. Or should I just refer it to a microscopic brain of yours."

I gulped. It must be another challenge. Hopefully, it would be easy.

It couldn't be helped. If I stop right here, that means I'll lose.

I narrowed my eyebrows and gulped, and then I nodded slowly as I waited for his answer, anticipating.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

I was shocked. Who wouldn't be? Look, I am just an ordinary girl who loves to fight. I may be stupid sometimes and I know that no one would like me for being their girlfriend. I am not as smart as other people like neither Ane-go nor Kyuu-chan. In short...

I'm not in the right place for that.

Also, I'm a glutton, just like as he said as always anyway. I just ignore everything that he says and look like it doesn't hurt.

But yes, it hurt me that much. I'll just accept everything and everything will be fine.

I just look strong and boastful enough, but you got it wrong.

"…what?"

"I told you. I'm just going to tell you on—"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, YOU BASTARD. I…" I was running out of words. It's just like I'm being brainwashed or something. Many girls were dying hard just for his love.

Were doing everything… just to win his heart.

What am I thinking, that's not the point here.

"Well, I'll give you the time to give me to answer," he smirked. "Look, I confessed to you, you know. I don't think you should ignore about what's going on just now. And look, a hot guy like me has the guts to confess his love to someone like you." He then walked away while I'm left alone speechless.

I sat on the bench which was just behind the cherry blossom tree. It would calm me down and make my heart normally beat once again. I ran my hands through my hair, and I know that tomorrow would be a very long day.

I should think about this for a couple of hours.

Probably it was one of his tricks again... I won't fall for it.

To be honest.. I really like it when we're together.

We fight together… Is this what they call… Love?

I don't know what I should do. I need some help. To whom? It would be very embarrassing. To think that two rivals are going to fall in love. It was just… no.

Why me?

* * *

Next day morning, I saw him at the school gate. I guess..

"What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow, as if I said that the moon is green.

"To carry your things, baka."

I blinked twice. Or should I say thrice.

He sighed and grabbed my backpack. While me; I crossed my arms at that sudden attack. What was he thinking? Was he trying to convince me to be his girlfriend?

"You're… Really an idiot."

He looks at me once again. "Hm? Why?"

"For doing this."

He just shrugged, "I'm doing this because I want you to be my girlfriend, got it? Don't forget about that."

I blushed, "Shut up."

I can sense that his smirk grew wider than ever because of that. Stupid body if mine. Why am I even blushing?

Starting that day, he did some things every day that were… romantic? And it was very out of character. For example, he walks me home. He was also the once who makes my projects! I know it was very surprising for a sadist like him, but his expressions and everything were still the same.

One time, he carried me in bridal style for nothing.

One time, he even kissed me on the left cheek.

I just couldn't determine what he's thinking.

Even though I tell you that, it made my heart skip fast. There were butterflies in my stomach as many would say. Moreover, I told these things to my bestest friends… Ane-go, Kyuu-chan, Tsukky, Sa-chan and even Nobume.

Well, they were surprised at first, yes, but I guess we have to look for the positive things.

Ane-go patted my head saying, "It's okay, Kagura-chan. I knew it from the very start."

"W-well, if that was Tae-chan's opinion,"Kyuu-chan smiled.

"Awww… Kagura-chan ~ just accept it! Ahhh ~ Love. I hope Gin-san will also do that romantic thing for me," Sa-chan sighed, daydreaming again in the corner.

"It was kind of hard to think that man's going to do that," Nobume swallowed her donut. "But I think you should accept it."

Okay, that's it!

If that's what they think, maybe I should just do it!

* * *

After class, when all of the students and teachers were out, I tried to talk to him. Good thing I was on the right time. He was packing his things when I saw him.

"Ne."

"Hm?"

"I… I thought about being your g-girlfriend for a couple of times..."

I blushed hard.

"Hoh~ Really?" He smirked once again, as always. After that, pinned me on the wall and slammed his right hand right after my head. "You fell from the charms, China doll?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Does this mean that… You have feelings for me, China?"

"That's—"

Before I could even reply, he covered my lips with his. It was soft and light… And it felt good, though. At first I was surprised so my eyes widened in disbelief, as if it would take a thousand years for someone to kiss me. I closed my eyes and let him do it. I don't know either, but that's what my heart told me to do so.

Before pulling back, he licked my lips, whispering in a seductive voice, "Nice going. It was your first kiss, I see."

I balled my fists and I swear that I'm still blushing as always. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because I own you, China."

Frankly speaking, I was happy. Being kissed by someone you like.

Yes, I've always liked him for a thousand years.

I was kind of waiting for it and it's like a dream come true.

* * *

After three days, I wanted to check him out during break and give him a bento that was made by me. I do it every day, and it was my duty for being his girlfriend.

Or so I thought.

"Sougo, you really are such an expert making the girls fall for you! I can't believe that China girl would say yes to your proposal!"

"Heh, I knew it. It was a nice game, Sougo. You win for this time. But this would be the first and the last time that I'll praise you. Here's the money."

"Hijikata-san, don't you have any praises for me instead of that? Besides, it was really easy. To make that stupid glutton woman fall for me. And look, she even does anything for me… like a slave."

I heard laughs and snorts after he said that. For me...

It was terror.

"What was her name again? Bakura?"

"It's Kagura, Okita-san. KA-GU-RA. Geez, you don't even know her name."

"China suits her more. Just look at her—she's short, only depends on her Yato strength and such. I find Nobume even more attractive than that idiot who believes people easily."

I dropped the box of bento on the floor and I felt my tears were coming out.

I ran...

It's just too much.

Why did I believe him in the first place?

I ran outside the school though it was raining hard, but I didn't care a bit.

I don't care if I will get a cold.

I don't care if I'll get sick.

I don't care.

I don't.

I...

I'm miserable.

It's like he killed me already, from the inside.

I knew it was hopeless.

I knew it.

He's not the one for me; I repeated it a thousand times.

_See? He doesn't even remember your name._

_China suits her more._

_To make that stupid glutton woman fall for me. _

_She even does anything for me… like a slave._

_He didn't like you, it's just a game._

_You lost._

**I LOST.**

* * *

I learned my lesson. Want to know what I did? I never ever talked to him again. He wasn't the one for me, right? It was my imagination.

Until now, I never had the chance to talk to him.

This is how my first love ended.

I heard he was married with Nobume right now, living happily in Hokkaido.

And here I am living with my husband, and I couldn't tell you what his name is.

I'll give you a hint: he was the one who was in the morning exercise with me every morning when I was young. Remember now?

I'll just forget about the past.

The past is different from the present.

_And I'm happy now._

* * *

OTL what am I doing. Please review. I'm sorry, it wasn't sad as other God-like fanfictions like the others. I'm so sorry. :c


End file.
